


Чувство

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Сквало никогда не спрашивал.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641
Kudos: 19
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Чувство

Они напивались просто так, без повода. Случайная традиция без привязки к датам или событиям, просто порой они оказывались вместе в кабинете Занзаса, прихватив пару бутылок и заперев двери.

Сквало был пьян. Он смеялся их шуткам, искренне и легко, запрокидывая голову, выпутавшиеся из наспех заплетенной косы прядки волос липли к вспотевшему, раскрасневшемуся от алкогольного жара лицу ― ко лбу, к вискам. Занзас вместо смеха только улыбался, цедил мелкими глотками горчащий медовым привкусом виски из своего бокала и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. На непривычно открытые руки без перчаток, с закатанными по локоть рукавами, на пару дурацких побрякушек в вороте чуть расстегнутой рубашки, на канцелярскую резинку, стянутую, наверняка, с пачки купюр, которой была перехвачена лежащая на груди коса.

Странное чувство, давно вышедшее за пределы собственничества, обладания, власти, напоминало голод, который ничем нельзя было утолить. Даже если Сквало встанет сейчас, подойдет и даст целовать себя до нехватки дыхания, оно не пройдет, ― затихнет ненадолго, сыто урча, а потом появится снова. Всегда появляется.

― Занзас, ― после затянувшегося молчания Сквало нетерпеливо пихнул его ногой под столом. Сегодня никто никому не босс.

― Чего? ― вяло отозвался Занзас и залпом допил остатки. Скулы свело ото льда, а в голову тут же ударил теплый хмель. Он привстал в кресле и стянул с плеч тяжелый, горячий китель, бросил куда-то за спинку. Кажется, он прослушал последний вопрос.

― Когда ты понял? ― повторил Сквало. Потянулся, отмерил ещё по паре порций в опустевшие бокалы, подцепил пальцами несколько подтаявших кубиков льда из ведерка, бросил в каждый. Занзас брезгливо поморщился, глядя на это, но говорить ничего не стал.

― Понял что? ― на всякий случай уточнил он, пытаясь вспомнить тему прерванного разговора.

― Что ты пидор, ― закатив глаза, оскалился Сквало и заржал. Наверное, чувство собственной одуряющей безнаказанности кружило ему голову похлеще выпитого.

Занзас прикрыл глаза, справляясь со слабым, тягучим приступом привычной злости. Ток крови в висках был громким настолько, что заглушил скрип ножек стула о паркет.

Пять…

Сквало замечает первым ― он вообще внимательнее в такие моменты, во время боя ярость не застилает ему взгляд, когда всё вокруг окрашивается в сплошное алое пятно. Он замечает первым и, Занзас уверен, не думает ни секунды, просто не успевает, его тело давно и со всеми потрохами продано, отдано на откуп ебанутой клятве и чувству долга, тело реагирует раньше, и Сквало с силой толкает Занзаса от себя, роняет на пол, с линии огня. Занзас расстреливает всех оставшихся в здании и орет на него до тех пор, пока Сквало не теряет сознание, ― почему-то с улыбкой на лице. Занзас вызванивает Бельфегора и уезжает, не проверяя чужой пульс, бросает Сквало там.

Пусть только попробует сдохнуть. Чувство, липкое, противное, тянущее жилы, ― страх.

Едва слышно зазвенело стекло в раме, когда Сквало открыл окно. Комната наполнилась свежей ночной прохладой, задышалось сразу легче, и злость медленно откатила, заставляя замереть в странном, смутно тревожащем ожидании.

Глаза открывать Занзас не стал.

Четыре...

Он приходит в себя в больничной палате, и первые несколько секунд ему кажется, что это дурной, издевательский сон, болезненный выверт окончательно тронувшегося сознания. Ему холодно, тело ноет и горит, будто с него заживо сдирали кожу. Занзас бы вообще не удивился. Он моргает несколько раз, привыкая к полумраку помещения, на пробу ведет языком по губам ― сухо. Хочется пить и, очень сильно, отключиться обратно, чтобы не чувствовать боль. Он улавливает движение слева от себя, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы повернуть голову.

― Пей, ― хрипло велит смутно знакомый голос, почему-то не вызывающий ни агрессии, ни тревоги. В губы утыкается трубочка, и Занзас делает несколько жадных глотков.

― Теперь спи, ― велит голос снова, и на лоб опускается прохладная, чуть влажная ладонь. От прикосновения тут же наступает желанное небытие. Прежде, чем отключиться, Занзас успевает увидеть длинные, до рези в глазах светлые волосы, и почувствовать такую редкую для него благодарность.

Несколько секунд тишины прервались звуком шагов, Сквало подошел ближе, присел на подлокотник его кресла, так, что Занзас почувствовал тепло его тела через два слоя одежды. Опьянение проходило в разы быстрее, чем наступало.

― Я не то сказал, да?

Сквало никогда не умел извиняться.

Три…

Тяжелый деревянный органайзер разлетается в щепки, ударившись о стену, Занзас хватает со стола что-то ещё и снова замахивается, швыряет. Сквало рядом сквозь зубы матерится, мечется по кабинету, и под его сапогами хрустят осколки битого стекла, в какой-то момент не выдерживает и орет:

― Да успокойся ты уже!

Занзас вжимает его в стену, стиснув горло рукой. Сквало, бесстрашный абсолютно, смотрит на него светлыми стылыми глазами и гладит сжимающую его шею пальцы, бормочет не слышно, бледнеющими губами «всё, всё, хватит». Когда Занзас расслабляет ладонь, Сквало сползает по стене на пол, делает несколько хриплых тяжелых вдохов и вдруг хватает его за полы рубашки, с силой тянет, почти роняет на себя. Прижимается лбом ко лбу.

― Мы всё равно это сделаем, понял?

Стиснув пальцы в чужих волосах, Занзас согласно кивает и не узнает чувство, горячей уверенностью разливающееся внутри, успокаивающее и дающее силу. Доверие.

― Я мог бы тебя убить за это, ― напомнил Занзас.

Они оба знали, что он не мог.

― За то, что я спросил, или за то, что я сплю с тобой? ― Сквало хмыкнул и отстранился, вставая.

Поддавшись порыву, Занзас ухватил его за запястье и дернул обратно к себе, на колени, до невозможности близко, так, чтобы слышать сердцебиение, улавливать запах кожи. Сквало напряженно замер в его руках на несколько секунд, потом расслабился, выгнулся телом к телу, прикоснулся к виску сухим коротким поцелуем.

Два…

Через несколько дней после смерти Тира Занзас находит Сквало в какой-то квартире, больше похожей на бывший притон. Или не бывший.

У него действительно, мать его, больше нет руки. Культя в окровавленных, отвратительно воняющих бинтах, выглядит так жутко, что Занзас с трудом сдерживает тошноту. А потом смотрит ему в лицо ― и теряется на мгновение. Сквало улыбается. Искренне, самодовольно, преодолевая боль так легко, будто она ничего не значит, улыбается победно, шало, как пьяный, как безумец. Тогда, в тот момент, понимая, что Сквало ни секунды не сожалеет, Занзас догадывается ― он ебанутый. Напрочь, начисто, абсолютно. Во взгляде чернеет, а в глубине души плещется, с предвкушением, с готовностью свернуть ебаные горы, чувство восхищения.

Вообще-то, Занзас немного завидовал Сквало. Думал, что ему проще, ― он выбрал человека, дал клятву и следовал ей всю жизнь, упрямо, не сомневаясь в правильности, не отступая, всё положил во имя этой верности.

А Занзас клятв не давал.

Сквало, кажется, это никогда не волновало.

Один…

Долговязый, смертельно худой парнишка появляется на приеме вместе с Дино Каваллоне и таскается за ним весь вечер, цедит минералку со льдом и лимоном, и смотрит на всех свысока. Занзаса это бесит.

Под конец вечера они дерутся на заднем дворе. После Занзас растягивается в испорченном костюме поверх газона и с восторгом глотает горячую, соленую кровь, растирает покрасневшие, стесанные костяшки пальцев. Противник принимает поражение легко, честно, как не каждый умеет. Встает первым, отряхиваясь, протягивает Занзасу ладонь. Первый порыв ― отпихнуть руку. Занзас почему-то глушит его, стискивает чужие пальцы, поднимается рывком.

― Я Супербия Сквало, ― представляется мальчишка, усмехается окровавленным ртом.

― Занзас, ― отвечает он и не уточняет, что он ― Вонгола.

Во взгляде Сквало ― искренний, неподдельный восторг. Хочется сохранить это, не дать этому превратиться в привычную смесь страха, зависти и услужливости.

Тогда Занзас ещё не знает, что Сквало будет смотреть на него точно так же и через год, и через десять лет, и всю жизнь.

Чувству, жутко напоминающему голод, Занзас годами кидал жалкие кости и никак не мог признать, что пропал, совершенно безнадежно, то ли едва увидев скуластое мальчишеское лицо с горящим взглядом, то ли прямо сейчас, когда Сквало впервые за долгие годы спросил его прямо.

Больше Сквало никогда не спрашивал.


End file.
